Space station
Description Appearance Outside Ella and Susan live in the space station where they grew together.The space station has many the t wmost advanced machines and skill. With protective cover, which can prevent attack from invaders.The space station boast the largest protection station.Millions of spaceships and mobile robots are floating above the stations or flying around the stations.All kinds of unique plant with special power that can pure the waste and exhaust gas produced by production and industrialization. The plants float in the air and some can move flexibly on the ground. These plants only exist in the space station.The sky there is blue and red sometimes. It has the most beautiful sunset in the planet. Inside Some regions are open while some are crowded with people and mobile robots. Many technology buildings are inside.There are also parks, museums, training gyms ,simulated war spots and so on. On the left of the space station mainly are the dormitories. One must use the passport cards to enter the dormitories zone. The gate is giant. The laser gate will scan the passport card and your face, fingerprints. If all of these match, you can get into the zone. The dormitories are tidy and clean.There are just table, desk ,bookshelf. Other things have been condensed into a technological capsule. You just throw it onto the ground, then it will turn into a bed or something you want to. On the right is the commerce district. All kinds of products and stuff are sold there. The price varies in a huge different. What impress people most is that the weapons are popular in this place. But only if you have the qualification note that government offer to you, and record your personal information can you buy the weapons. There are also many technology buildings to do scientific research, pushing human forward. Function The major function of the space station is to train people into a warrior that can protect universe and make latest research to make progress in human society. It has many famous school and academy to provide better education for people.Government has appreciated a large amount of money to investigate into the space station. It also upgrade the infrastructure and equipment. It also has the most important communication points in the space station, connecting all the communication of all the planets. It can collect the news and information Sub Location Flower sea The space station also has a famous scene to relax. There are all kinds of the flowers in this place, varying from millions of types. Inside the flower sea, has a giant flower museum. You can know the origin of the flowers and some types of the flowers. It is a romantic place, where many couples go there to enjoy themselves. It is also a good place to relax. You can energize yourself. Blue temple Blue temple is a giant communication spot in the planet. It is about 8000 feet,with a big round ball on top of the temple.It emitting blue light to send and receive the signal.It is highly secure. Apple park There are a famous apple park known for its beautiful scene.It is the apple that the scientist use the latest knowledge to produce. It can produce the eletricity through condensing process. It taste delicious. It has different colours, including blue, red, yellow and so on.It attracts people from other plantes. History The space station is built by the founder of the scientist Steven, chief leader in the scientist team.It has been built by now more than 500 years. Ella and Susan lived here since their 16, after being admitted into the best school in the space station.They got there by big spaceship. The space station has been built by the rich and government step by step. Ella and Susan study hard to remain in this place. The space station has a long history. It is through the latest technology that it developed gradually.